The Aftermath
by SevsSweetheart
Summary: Set during and just after the final battle Snape has found the first woman he can love after Lily, but can he overcome his past and allow himself to be loved? DH Spoilers. AUOC. Please R&R! Thanks!TEMPORARILY ABANDONED DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK...
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. JKR owns everything. I'm not making any money.**

I have invented a new character, she is the new DADA professor. This my first ever fic, so please R&R! Thanks Oh & DH spoilers - be warned!!!

**THE AFTERMATH**

**CHAPTER 1**

She looked up and saw Harry standing there watching the commotion in the Great Hall. She rose from where she was crouching over an injured student and rushed over to him

"Harry!" she gasped. Harry stared blankly at her, knowing her next question.

"Severus?" she asked. Harry hesitated, how could he tell her the man she loved was dead. The look on his face said it all. She stared at him with tears in her eyes. "How?"

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "Nagini," he said simply.

"The basilisk?" she asked. Harry nodded.

Something reflected in Juliana's eyes, Harry thought it looked like hope. He shook his head.

"He's gone Professor," he said. She shook her head and ran to a table full of medical supplies and grabbed two small vials of potion.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Professor -" he repeated.

"Where?" she almost screamed at him.

Harry gazed into her clear, blue eyes, swimming with tears, pain etched upon her face. "The Shrieking Shack," he told her. "But you can't - "

She looked at him determinedly and promptly Disapparated from the Hall.

She appeared in the Shrieking Shack right next to Snape's body.

"Oh no," she whispered and dropped to her knees beside him, tears splashing onto his robes.

With shaking hands she pulled the two vials from her pocket and removed the stoppers. The first potion was like silvery, glittering water. This she poured on to the wounds in his neck, which began to heal before her eyes. When that was done, she gently tipped back Snape's head and poured the second potion down his throat. Then held her breath and waited. Nothing happened. More tears fell down her face and she rested her head on his chest and wept. Suddenly she heard a gasp. Startled she looked up. Snape seemed to be trying to open his eyes.

"Severus?" she whispered hopefully.

He raised a hand to her face as his eyes flickered open. She drew breath sharply.

"Sev," she breathed. He sat up, wincing as if in pain. "Oh Sev!"

He wiped her tears with his hand and grasped her in a tight embrace. She clung to him like she never wanted to let go. He kissed the top of her head.

"How did you…?" he asked weakly.

She looked up at him, gazing into his marble white face. "Phoenix tears and blood replenishing potion."

He squeezed her tightly again, a mixture of emotions flooding his mind as the events came back to him.

An explosion close by made them jump.

"We can't stay here," she said, pulling away from him. "We have to go!"

Snape stared at her. "Go where?"

She stared back at him, pulled him close and Disapperated both from the Shack.

When Snape opened his eyes again, he saw they were standing in the driveway of what appeared to be a normal Muggle house.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Juliana took out her wand and with a wave the front door unlocked and swung open. "My house."

She led him up the drive and through the front door. "We'll be safe here," she told him. "Its protected by the Fidelius Charm. There are only three people who know about it: myself, my house-elf and now, of course, you."

The door closed again behind them. Snape looked around. It wasn't particularly big or grand, but it was cosy and homely. It was the type of place he had imagined her living.

A soft pop made them jump. A tiny house-elf stood before them.

"Mistress!" he gasped. "Dibble did not know you were returning. Dibble has been hearing about the attack on Hogwarts. Dibble did not know if he would see Mistress ever again!"

With that he clung to her leg and wailed. Juliana looked a little embarrassed and patted his head.

"Dibble, Professor Snape will be staying with for a while," she said. "I need you to make up the guest room for him."

Dibble's wailing stopped instantly. "Of course!" he obeyed and with another soft pop he disappeared.

Snape had been watching this scene in disbelief. The way in which Dibble regarding Juliana with such adoration and respect was in complete contrast to his own cantankerous, contemptuous, insolent creature. Juliana noted the look on his face.

"Sorry about that," she said. "As you saw, he's quite affectionate. He's been with my family for years; he's very loyal. Anyway, come on in. We'll have a drink while Dibble gets your room ready."

She led him in into a spacious living room. It was lit cosily by two lamps. Snape sat on the comfortable sofa and took the glass she offered. They sat in silence for a while, sipping their drinks and running through the night's events in their heads. It was Snape who broke the silence first.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked.

"Harry Potter told me where you were," she replied.

Snape looked stricken. "Potter? He's still alive?"

A fearful look flickered across Juliana's face. "You say it like it's a bad thing, Severus."

"While Potter lives, the Dark Lord is not defeated!" Snape stood up quickly and swayed on his feet. He was still unnaturally pale. Juliana leapt up to steady him.

"You need to rest, Sev," she said, sitting him back on the couch. He had to admit she was right. His head was spinning sickeningly.

"Dibble," Juliana called. To him her voice sounded distant, even though he knew she sat right beside him and he could feel her hand cradling his. A faint pop sounded.

"Mistress, Sir's room is ready," the elf reported.

She turned to Snape. "Come on," she said gently. "You need to get some sleep."

Supported by Juliana, Snape stood and she helped him up the stairs to his room. He lay back on the comfortable bed thankfully.

"Get some sleep," she repeated and her soft hair brushed his cheek as the leaned to kiss his forehead. "Goodnight, Sev."

He heard her cross the room to the door. "Juliana?" She turned.

"Thank you," he whispered.

The door closed and the room went dark. Snape closed his eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**CHAPTER 2**

He didn't know what time it was or how long he had been asleep when he woke from his slumber. Light shone through the curtains, making him blink. As his head cleared, he turned over and realised the reason for his awakening.

Dibble the house-elf stood at the side of his bed, hopping from one foot to the other, as though unsure as to whether he should waken him or not. Snape sprang up in bed at the sight of him.

"What happened?" he demanded, thinking the worst.

Dibble stared at him with his huge brown eyes. "Nothing has happened Sir. Dibble wants to show Sir something while Mistress is still sleeping."

Snape regarded the elf quizzically. He was still bouncing nervously.

"Please, Sir," he begged. "You must be seeing this."

Intrigued, Snape got out of bed and followed the elf from the room and across the landing. Dibble stopped at a closed door and turned to Snape.

"Mistress must never I have shown you," he whispered.

When the door opened, Snape's eyes widened. They stood in a baby's nursery. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn that a baby still slept in here. It was warm and well looked after. A cot stood against the wall, made up with clean bedding, ready to receive a sleeping child. There were even nappies stacked on the dresser.

"Mistress could not bear to rearrange this room after she lost the Little Master," Dibble said, in hushed tones. "Dibble has never seen such suffering as Mistress's after he was taken. They would have killed her too, but they liked her suffering. Said they were being merciful, but she wishes she was gone too. "

Snape felt a lump rise in his throat and tried to swallow. He wasn't one for outpourings of emotion.

"Mistress never comes in here anymore," Dibble continued. "She did once soon after, but she fell to the floor and cried for days. She will always be crying for the Little Master."

Snape found the little elf's sorrow contagious. He could all too easily imagine Juliana crumpled on the floor, sobbing broken-heartedly, as though she might never stop.

"Dibble wishes Mistress could be happy again." The elf stared up at Snape thoughtfully. "Dibble thinks you could make her happy."

Snape looked away from the elf and cast a final glance around the room before turning away. He felt sickened by himself, of what he used to be. How could he stay here now? Although he himself hadn't cast the curse that killed her child, he had been part of it, merely by allowing himself to become so infatuated with power he commanded alongside Lord Voldemort. How could she not blame him? He returned to his room and sat on the bed, lost in thought.

He was still sitting there when a knock at the door broke his thoughts. He looked up as she entered the room, with a concerned smile. She really was too good for him.

"How are you?" she asked, sitting beside him.

He gave her a small smile. "Better," he replied. He gazed into her beautiful eyes, hating himself for what he was about to say. "I've got to go back to the school."

Juliana frowned. "What? But you can't."

Frustration burst inside him. He had to go back and fight; he had to make amends for his previous life, but he knew he was about to upset this woman he could feel himself falling in love with.

"There's war going on out there, Juliana," he stated irritably. "I have to go and fight."

Panic rose inside her. "But you're not strong enough, Sev."

"Damn it, Juliana!" he snapped. "There are wizards less skilled than me fighting right now. The Dark Lord will murder them all if he has to!"

Juliana stood up. He saw her eyes were filled with tears and she was shaking.

"Severus Snape," she began slowly, "you really are the most ungrateful, impossible man I have ever met! Last night, I brought you back from the dead and now you want to go and get yourself killed all over again! I bet you're barely even capable of lifting a wand, never mind fighting!"

He looked up at her, tears were now falling down her cheeks and she had turned pale.

"I have to know what's going on," he said softly.

"Fine!" she spat. "Then go. You're not being held prisoner."

She turned to leave, but he sprang up and grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said.

She tried to pull herself free. "Let go of me!"

He seized her other arm and pulled her towards him. "Juliana, I wouldn't be going if I had a choice! I don't want to go back there, but I must! You don't understand."

She glared at him furiously. "I understand perfectly! I wasted my time on you, Severus. I should have left you for dead!"

Snape couldn't have looked more stung if she'd physically slapped his face. He stared into her red, wet eyes and a feeling of hopelessness washed over him. She had brought him back to life, risking her own. She couldn't have known that Voldemort had left him there. For all she knew she could have landed herself right into his hands.

A faint pop made them both turn towards the door. Dibble stood there, his huge brown eyes wide.

"Forgive Dibble, Mistress," he squeaked. "But I could not help hearing; You and Sir were shouting. With Mistress's permission, I could go to Hogwarts, so Sir can stay here and rest."

Juliana and Snape looked from Dibble to each other. Snape looked back to Dibble.

"You need to let the other Order members I'm here," he said.

Dibble nodded fervently. "I will return quickly, Mistress."

With another pop he disappeared.

Snape looked back at Juliana. While her tears had subsided, she still trembled. He pulled her to him and held her tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**DH spoilers but soooo not canon compatible. JKR & WB etc own everything apart from the laptop this story is written on. That is paid for by me & therefore owned by me! R&R, thanks!**

**THE AFTERMATH**

**CHAPTER 3**

By the time Dibble returned, it was nearly dark. Juliana had spent much of the day asleep, after reluctantly agreeing to taking some Dreamless Sleep Draught. She hadn't long been up when that familiar pop sounded in the kitchen.

Turning towards the sound she found her house-elf, wide eyed and shaking with fear.

"Mistress," Dibble gasped, as Snape rushed into the room, having hard the elf arrive back. "Harry Potter - he died, but He Who Must Not Be Named still lives! Hogwarts is ruined!"

"Potter cannot be dead if the Dark Lord still lives," Snape announced. He gave Juliana an imploring look. "I have to go back."

Juliana looked crestfallen. "Then I'm going with you," she stated.

The flat tone of her voice and earnest expression, suggested to Snape that it would be a waste of valuable time to argue. He gave her a curt nod and held his hand out to her.

"Get your wand out now," he advised, drawing his.

When they arrived at the Apparition point outside the school, they could see the level of destruction; the usually grand looking castle resembled a ruin and even from where they stood, screams and shouts could be heard. Snape began to move towards the sound.

"Wait!" Juliana's voice halted him. "He thinks you're dead. What will he do if he sees you're still alive?"

"What indeed?" a cold female voice rang out behind them. They both whirled.

"Severus," Bellatrix LeStrange purred, her wand drawn. "Now there's a traitor I never expected to see again."

"Not at the Dark Lord's right hand, Bellatrix?" Snape said, silkily. "I would have thought that you were the next candidate after he'd disposed of me. But instead he's got you out here on guard duty. "

Bellatrix gave a snort of annoyance. "The Dark Lord is gone, Snape!" she screamed. "He had Potter, but the boy _came back to life!__"_

Both Juliana and Snape looked stunned.

"He came back to life?" Juliana repeated, shaking her head in disbelief.

Bellatrix turned her wand to her. "Ah, you. The Auror's wife. I remember you. Now I'm going to finish you like I did your husband and precious son!"

Juliana's eyes widened. "You-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Bellatrix had raised her wand and screamed, "Crucio!"

Juliana fell the floor, screaming in agony. Her entire body convulsed in pain. Over her screams she could hear Bellatrix's maniacal laugh.

"Oh yes," she cackled. "I remember your husband screaming too! Begging for mercy, begging for his child's life. But I made him watch while I killed him first!"

"Sectumsempra!" Snape's voice rang out.

Bellatrix yelled in pain and dropped her wand. Juliana remained crumpled on the cold, damp grass, visibly shaking. She could see a gash across Bellatrix's abdomen, seeping with blood. Bellatrix stared down at the wound and continued laughing hysterically.

"It was the little one I enjoyed the most," she spat venomously. "Crying for his mummy. But mummy couldn't help him, could she? Mummy was under the Cruciatus curse!"

Tears streamed down Juliana's face and fury that she had never felt before rose inside her as her hand closed around her wand. Bellatrix staggered to her knees beside her and stared insanely into her eyes.

"Where were you, _mummy?__"_she hissed, her hand searching for her wand.

With all the strength she could muster, Juliana staggered to her knees, her eyes glittering with rage. She pointed her wand straight at Bellatrix's face.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!__"_ she screamed. "Bitch!"

Bellatrix froze, the manic look still upon her face. A flash of green light, a rushing sound, then she fell heavily to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**CHAPTER 4**

An astounded silence hung between them for a moment, Juliana still on her knees, trembling.

"I - I killed her," she stammered, her eyes fixed on the lifeless body of Bellatrix LeStrange.

Snape took her arm and helped her to her feet.

"Yes," he said softly, gripping her arm tightly, afraid she might collapse.

"I killed her, with," Juliana paused and took a sharp breath, unable to bring herself to say it. She closed her eyes and swallowed. "With an _Unforgivable Curse!__"_ The last words forced their way from her lips in a strangled whisper.

Snape frowned. "In those circumstances, Juliana, it's not so unforgivable."

Juliana gave a hollow laugh and pulled her arm from his grasp. "Spoken like a true Death Eater!"

She turned and began to stumble up the hill, towards the castle. She could almost feel his glare, burning into her back.

"That curse was cast like a true Death Eater," he shot back, coldly.

Juliana stopped in her tracks and turned slowly, meeting Snape's murderous black stare with her own, icy blue.

"I am not - I have never-" She was apoplectic with rage. A shower of sparks flew from her wand in Snape's direction, which he deftly sidestepped.

"How dare you!" she cried. "How could you?"

"Put your wand down," he ordered, raising his own to her. "This is hardly the time to start hexing each other!"

Tears streamed down Juliana's face as she faltered. "I am not a Death Eater!"

"Nor am I," Snape answered.

Juliana lowered her wand slowly. Once he was sure she wasn't going to try cursing him again, Snape did the same.

They made their way to the ruined castle in silence. As they approached, the extent of the damage could be seen more clearly. Entire walls had been blasted away and parts of the roof were missing. They stepped through the front door, which was hanging off its hinges and rushed through to the Great Hall.

"Severus!" Minerva McGonagall raced up to them. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. "But I thought you were- What I mean to say is-"

"That you thought I was dead?" Snape finished for her. He cast his eyes around the carnage in the hall. Some of those still standing were hugging each other, nearly everybody was crying. His eyes came to rest on the lifeless body of Voldemort. "It would appear that our own Professor McAllister, as well as being a skilled Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, is also rather adept at performing miracles."

Minerva looked from Snape to Juliana in amazement.

"I wouldn't call it a miracle, Severus," Juliana said solemnly. "If he'd used the Avada Kedavra curse to kill you, well, there isn't a potion in the world that could have brought you back."

Her eyes followed Snape's to Voldemort. "So he's really dead?"

"Yes," Minerva replied. "He was killed by his own curse, rebounded off Harry Potter's wand."

So its over?" Juliana said.

Minerva pursed her lips. "I fear there will more still to come. There are still a large number of his followers still at large. That LeStrange woman is one of my biggest concerns and Lucius Malfoy has conveniently managed to avoid capture."

Snape put his hand on Juliana's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about Bellatrix, Minerva. I don't think I've ever heard the Dark Lord himself say the words, Avada Kedavra, with such conviction."

Juliana rounded on Snape. "Do not liken me to him!" she spat. "She got no more than she deserved. Just because I used that curse, it does not make me one of them!"

"Nor did I say it did," Snape replied, with a coolness that infuriated her.

Her fingers flexed around her wand; the temptation to curse him again was difficult to resist, but she knew it would be inappropriate in front of the remaining students and staff.

"I think, perhaps, we should begin to get the school back into order," Minerva said, breaking the stony silence between them. "The wards are still down. Severus, would you sort that out? The last thing we want is for more Death Eaters apparating back in here, looking for a rematch."

As Snape swept from the hall, Minerva took Juliana's arm and led her to a quiet corner.

"Juliana, you know that as Headmistress, I cannot condone the use of Dark magic," she began.

Juliana's heart sank and she closed her eyes. Stupid Severus, she thought. I saved your life and now you've just gone and got me fired! She opened her mouth as her brain scrambled together a hasty defence.

"But," Minerva interrupted, "Considering the circumstances and just who you cursed, this is strictly between you and I, as the students might say, you go girl!"

Juliana stared, open mouthed for a minute before a smile tugged at her lips.

"Well, she did have it coming," she admitted. "The bitch Crucioed me."

"You and many others," Minerva said sympathetically.

"I thought you were going to fire me," Juliana confessed.

Minerva looked perplexed. "Why ever would I do that? My dear girl, you are first class teacher. As Severus was kind enough to inform you on your first day, this school has not kept a Defence teacher for years! I think I have enough to deal with without trying to find yet another new professor."

"Thank you, Minerva," Juliana said sincerely.

Minerva shook her head. "Thank _you._"


	5. Chapter 5

-1**CHAPTER 5**

The teachers had worked through the night restoring Hogwarts to its former glory. The remaining students had been sent home on the Hogwarts Express and now just a few professors remained. They all looked tired as they sat down to breakfast in the Great Hall.

Snape hadn't seen much of Juliana since he'd been sent to set up the protective wards around the grounds. He had been called to help Professor Flitwick rebuild the astronomy tower and then he had his own rooms and the Slytherin common room to fix, while Juliana had been helping Madam Pomfrey tend to the injured.

He could have grabbed a moment with her if he'd made the effort, but he also knew that she was still angry with him. Knowing her views on Dark Magic and those who practiced it, he had to admit he had been somewhat insensitive. He might even have apologised, but, on the few occasions their eyes had met during the course of last night, she had looked away. As he couldn't be sure that she wouldn't start a full-scale duel with him, if he had got close enough, he felt it wiser to keep his distance.

He hoped she was in a better mood as she took her seat between himself and Minerva.

In an attempt to redeem himself, he poured her a cup of coffee. She gave him a small, tired smile of thanks as she took it. As their eyes met, he saw the harried look in her face and his heart went out to her.

"It was a difficult night," he said, hesitantly. Her face darkened.

"Your ability to state the obvious astounds me, Sev," she replied sarcastically.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Still in the same _delightful_ mood, I see," he retorted back.

She placed her cup down and turned to face him. "What did you expect? After the events of the last couple of days, I don't think anybody is feeling all sweetness and light right now!"

Snape held her gaze. "Is that all it is?"

She stared at him incredulously.

"Is that all?" she repeated heatedly. "Severus, let me enlighten you on what's been going on for the last couple of days. I have seen this place being blasted into near oblivion; I've had students and friends, one of whom was _you_, by the way; killed or injured by a bunch of murderous psychopaths; I've been Crucioed, I cast an Unforgivable Curse on someone who deserved much worse; she should have been given to the Dementors; I thought Minerva was going to fire me after _you _told her I had used the killing curse and now you ask, is that all? I thought I'd lost everything all over again, Sev. So yes, that is all. I think its enough!"

With tears shining in her eyes once again and aware that the other teachers had broken off their conversations to look at them, she scraped her chair back and flew from the hall, her robes billowing behind her.

Snape stared after her, speechless with both sorrow and anger. How could she think that he didn't know what she had been through? He had thought they had been going through it together. She knew the risks he had taken during this war. It certainly hadn't been any easier for him than it had for her.

"Severus, are you just going sit there, staring like a stunned fish," Minerva's voice broke into his thoughts, "or are you actually going to go after her and _do something about it?"_

Snape turned his glower to her. "First of all, Minerva, its none of your business." His eyes dropped for a split second. "Secondly, I don't think she wants me to."

Minerva leaned closer to him, her eyes narrowed. "Oh, but I think she does."

Snape remained where he was, scowling into his coffee. Minerva discreetly cast a silencing charm between them.

"She cares for you, Severus," she said. "Don't let her be another Lily. Go after her."

Severus looked from Minerva to the door of the Great Hall, where Juliana had just swept through. With a determined look, he too rose from his seat and followed her from the hall.

He hurried through the newly reconstructed Entrance Hall, looking for any of sign of her. The front doors were fastened closed, as they had been left, since Professor Vector had fixed them back to their hinges. He doubted that Juliana would have gone through them and then bothered to cast the relevant securing charms needed, considering her mindset when she had left the hall.

With that in mind, he hurried up the grand staircase, leading to the first floor, where Juliana's private quarters were located.

He knocked softly upon reaching her door and after a moments pause, it swung open.

Juliana sat, red eyed and pale on a comfortable looking sofa. She was absently toying with her wand. She looked up at his arrival.

"Well, come in then," she barked, as he hovered in the doorway.

He noticed that the room was not unlike the living room back at her house, warm and homely feeling. There were more books than ornaments on the shelves here, but it had the same well looked after feel to it. He half expected her over-protective house elf to make an appearance.

The door closed behind him as he stepped inside.

"I do hope you're not going to hex me again," he said, with a nod towards her wand.

Juliana looked at him for a minute, seriously considering it. Then she realised the glint in his eyes was one of vague amusement. She set the wand onto the table in front of her.

"I think I'm all hexed out now," she replied, with a reluctant smile.

"I'm glad to hear it," Snape said dryly, taking a seat beside her on the sofa. "You didn't really think Minerva would fire you, did you?"

"A Defence Against the Dark Arts professor using Dark Arts would constitute a valid reason," Juliana answered.

"Not under those circumstances," Snape assured her. "In fact, had it been Minerva herself in that situation, I suspect she would done have the same."

Before Juliana could reply, there was a loud frantic knock at the door, making them both jump from their seats.

The door opened and Minerva entered with Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic and two Aurors.

"Juliana, I'm so sorry," she began. Juliana and Snape cast puzzled glances at each other, as Scrimegour stepped forward.

"Miss McAllister," he said sternly. "I require your wand."

"My wand?" Juliana repeated.

"Yes, your wand." Scrimegour picked it up from where it lay on the table.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded

"It has been brought to the Ministry's attention that Miss McAllister cast the Killing Curse on Bellatrix LeStrange," Scrimegour answered seriously, inspecting her wand. Juliana paled. "_Prior Incantatem."_

One by one, the previous spells were revealed from the tip. There were various healing charms, the jinx she had cast at Snape and eventually, the killing curse.

"Miss McAllister, you were in possession of this wand when the curse was cast?" Scrimegour said, his eyes boring into hers.

"Yes, but-"

"Then, I am afraid you must accompany us back to the Ministry," Scrimegour stated, cutting her off.

Snape stood protectively in front of her. "Don't be absurd! She used that curse in self-defence!"

Scrimegour looked at Snape. "That's as may be. However use of the Killing Curse is punishable by a sentence to Azkaban."

"No!" Juliana cried, clutching Snape's arm as she looked frantically from Scrimegour to Minerva and Snape. He could feel her trembling. "You can't!"

"Of course there will be a hearing in front of the Wizengamot," Scrimegour explained. "However, pending that, I'm afraid you will be held in Azkaban Prison."

"This is outrageous!" Minerva blustered. "Bellatrix LeStrange murdered her entire family and plenty more besides! She should be given a medal, not sent to Azkaban!"

Scrimegour looked apologetic. "Believe me, I wish there was another way, but this is standard procedure. Now, please step aside, Severus. Miss McAllister must come with us."

The two Aurors stepped forward. Snape drew his wand.

"Don't, Sev," Juliana said beseechingly, reaching across him to lower his arm. "Don't make it worse!"

Snape stared at her. "How could it be worse?" he said angrily.

"Blasting the Minister for Magic and his accomplices would make it worse!"

"Quite right," Scrimegour said brusquely. "Now, please, Miss McAllister."

With a feeling like lead in her stomach, Juliana released her grip on Snape's arm and stepped forward. As she did, Snape caught her arm, pulling her close to him and gazed at her face, pushing her hair back. Her eyes sparkled with tears and he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You'll be back soon," he promised. He released her and as the Aurors led her from the room, she cast a final, tearful look back at Snape.

So what do you think? Let me know, give me a review! Constructive critisism welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the resubmitted version. Chapters 6 & 7 were too short, so I have tried to re-work them both into this one. Please let me know if you think it works or not. Many many thanks to Cloggie for sticking with this all the way through! ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Absolutely preposterous!" Minerva fumed at the Minister. "She can't handle Azkaban! Exactly how long do you plan on keeping her there?"

Scrimegour shifted uncomfortably. "I will of course, schedule the hearing for as soon as possible. But, Minerva, the use of an Unforgivable Curse does carry a life sentence."

Snape's eyes flashed. "Surely the circumstances under which the spell was cast will be taken into account?"

"Miss McAllister will have the opportunity to put forward her defence," Scrimegour replied, stiffly. "I will inform you by owl of the time and date."

He walked out of the room, followed by Minerva and Snape.

"But Azkaban!" Minerva exclaimed, as the descended the stairs. "Surely that's not necessary!"

They had reached the main doors and Srimegour turned to face them.

"Like I said before, its standard procedure, Minerva," he insisted. He looked from the Headmistress to Snape. "I can assure you that Miss McAllister will get a fair hearing. I'll be in touch."

With that, he waved his wand at the doors and marched through them as they opened.

Snape and Minerva looked at each other, horrified. As the doors closed behind the Minister, Minerva recast the securing charms.

"Severus, my office, please."

They hastened up the stairs to the headmistress's office.

As they reached the gargoyle at the entrance, Minerva snapped the password, "Hogmanay!"

Once inside the office, Minerva paced like a caged wildcat, while Snape remained quite still.

"I can't believe the utter incompetence of it all!" she fumed. "Do they not hold any regard what so ever, for the fact that she has suffered as much as any other, at the hands of You-Know-Who?"

"It would seem not," Snape answered, coolly.

"Bloody Ministry fools!" she ranted. "I'd like to see what they would have done in her position!"

"How could they have found out?" Snape mused. "There was no one else there."

"That you know of," Minerva corrected.

Snape thought back to that night. It was possible, he supposed, that someone could have been hidden in the shadows, or concealed by a disillusionment charm. But to report her to the Ministry?

He felt sick to his stomach as he thought of Juliana locked in a cell in Azkaban, with Dementors swarming all over the place. Minerva's constant pacing was beginning to agitate him.

"So what can we do?" he asked. Minerva stopped pacing and turned to face him, a sorrowful look on her face.

"I don't think there's anything we can do, Severus. At least, not until we hear from the Minister."

Snape glared at her, before billowing out of the office.

For the next few days, Snape kept himself busy by making up potions to replenish the stocks that had been used during the battle. Each morning at breakfast, he, Minerva and the other professors looked up expectantly, as the mail owls swooped over the table, but there was no word from the ministry.

"It's been almost a week now," Snape fumed on the fifth day. "How incompetent are they, that they can't even sort out a day for a hearing?"

Minerva looked up from the parchment she was reading. "Severus, they have given me permission to visit her in Azkaban."

Snape looked sharply at her and snatched the paper she holding out to him. He scanned it quickly.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_The Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimegour, has granted your request to visit Juliana McAllister, who is currently being held at Azkaban Prison, for the crime of casting the Killing Curse. You will be required to hand in your wand upon arrival to the Ministry of Magic, at 12 noon today, where from you will be escorted to Azkaban._

_Kindest regards,_

_The Ministry of Magic._

"When did you receive this?" he demanded.

"Just this morning," Minerva replied. "Before breakfast."

He re-read the letter again. "I'd like to go with you."

Minerva shook her head. "I'm afraid that the permission is granted only to me, Severus. I'm sorry. "

Snape slammed the parchment onto the table in frustration, making the cups and saucers rattle. He wasn't a man used to dealing with situations beyond his control; he hated feeling so useless.

"Is there anything you'd like me to tell her?" Minerva asked.

Snape glowered at his plate. "Tell her that…" he stopped mid-sentence. Minerva's eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" she prompted.

Snape didn't look up. "Tell her that I hope she's alright. And that I'll organise her lesson plans, if she so wishes."

Minerva nodded. "Of course. Right, well then, I'd better to get ready to go."

Snape looked up as she rose from her seat. Their eyes met for a second and then he looked away. She gave him another nod before marching from the hall.

Azkaban was a cold, grey, damp and windy place, located in the middle of the North Sea. As Minerva was led through the labyrinth of corridors, by a young, but sickly looking wizard. She couldn't be sure whether the atmosphere came from its location or the presence of the Dementors.

"Here she is," her guide said, in a monotone voice, stopping outside a stone door. "Juliana McAllister. If you need me, just shout. Otherwise I'll be back in an hour."

The grey-looking escort, tapped the stone door with his wand and it slid back to reveal a tiny, bare room. A rickety bed stood against one of the walls, but apart from that the room was empty.

Minerva stepped inside, cautiously, wishing she had her wand. As the door closed, she saw Juliana sitting on the cold, damp floor, her knees up to her chest, shivering.

"Oh, my child!" Minerva gasped and rushed to her side, pulling her close in a tight hug. "You poor girl!"

Juliana seemed to barely recognise Minerva as she held her tightly and stroked her hair. She looked as though she had been touched by death, her skin was waxy and pale, her hair hung limply about her face and her usually piercing blue eyes were now lifeless. She looked like she hadn't slept since she got there.

"I'm so glad you're here; they won't come while you're here," Juliana choked out eventually. "The Dementors. They're not allowed where visitors are."

For the first time, their eyes met and Minerva saw the depths of despair and hopelessness that enveloped her and her heart almost broke.

Juliana spoke again, though she hardly moved from Minerva's embrace. "I see it happening all over again."

"What do you see?" Minerva asked gently, continuing to stroke Juliana's hair.

"Everything," Juliana whispered. "My family, friends; everyday, I relive them all being tortured and killed. I feel like I'm going mad, Minerva."

Minerva closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall and tightened her hold. "You do not deserve to be here! I don't know what they were thinking of, locking you up in here! They haven't even had the decency to arrange a date for your hearing!"

"Actually, they sent an owl to you about an hour ago," Juliana stated, impassively. "The Minister sent two of his flunkies to tell me that its set for the day after tomorrow, at ten o'clock. They're calling Severus as a witness." She paused. "How is he?"

Minerva looked at her, in the way a mother might look at her love-sick daughter.

"Severus is fine," she assured. "He sends you his - regards."

Juliana gave the ghost of a laugh. "Typical Sev. I would send his _mother _regards."

"Well, he never was one for emotions," Minerva said. "But I can tell that all of this is affecting him badly. His demeanour is even more dour than usual, if that's possible. He did say he would organise your lesson plans for you. I'm planning on having Hogwarts reopened for the start of the school year."

Juliana shrugged. "He may well be teaching my lessons, Minerva, if I don't get out of here."

"Now, you must not think like that!" Minerva chided. "At the hearing you tell them exactly what happened, that if you hadn't killed her first, she would have killed you and probably Severus as well."

Juliana nodded. "That's all I can do, isn't it?"

The hour passed by quickly and all too soon, the guard was back at the door.

"Time's up," he said. Minerva gave Juliana one last squeeze before standing.

"You'll be out soon," she said.

Juliana didn't reply, she just looked at her with her deadened eyes.

When Minerva arrived back at Hogwarts, she wasn't surprised to find Snape pacing the Entrance Hall, waiting for her return. He was holding a Ministry envelope, which had been opened.

"This came just after you left," he said, before she had even had chance to remove her cloak. "The hearing is going to take place the day after tomorrow."

"I know," Minerva replied. "Juliana told me."

"How is she?" he asked, quietly, knowing full well how she must be.

Minerva shook her head sadly. "Terrible. She's lost all will to fight; she thinks she'll be there forever. Between you and me, Severus, I'm not entirely sure that she'll be able to convince the Wizengamot that she was acting in self-defence. That dreadful place has sapped the very life from her."

The muscles in Snape's jaw tightened and he took a deep breath.

"I understand that you have been called as a witness," Minerva went on. He nodded. "Then it is up to you to convince them. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a large brandy."

He watched as she disappeared up the grand staircase, to her office, then made his own way to the dungeons to prepare his speech for the hearing.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

-1** CHAPTER 7**

On the morning of the hearing, Professor Snape made his way to Minerva's office, where they were to use the floo network to travel to the Ministry. He hated flooing; he thought it was unnecessarily messy, with all the dust and soot, however on this occasion, he felt that even that was preferable to walking through the pounding rain that was hammering on the windows, to Apparate off the grounds.

"Hogmanay," he drawled at the entrance gargoyle. It immediately slid aside and he climbed the spiral staircase to Minerva's office. He knocked at the door and after a brisk, "come in," he entered.

Minerva was fussing with her pointed hat in front of an ornate mirror, apparently dissatisfied with its angle.

"Stupid thing!" she blustered, turning around as he walked in.

"It won't look any better when you arrive in the Ministry fireplace," he told her, impatiently.

"Perhaps not," she agreed. "I take it you're ready?"

"I am," he answered.

"Right, then we should get going." Minerva offered a wooden box of floo powder and he took a handful.

Stepping up to the fireplace, he threw it in and said clearly, "The Ministry of Magic."

Minerva followed.

They stepped out of the fireplace into the large, airy atrium of the Ministry. They walked over to a desk and handed over their wands to be weighed and receive visitor badges.

On returning the wands, the sickeningly cheery witch said, "There you go. Have a fabulous day!"

"Not likely," Minerva muttered under her breath, as they approached the golden lifts, which would take them to the courtroom.

Once there, they found about thirty members of the Wizengamot sitting on a raised stand, either side of a grand looking wooden chair, presumably waiting for the Minister. Snape and Minerva took their seats in a stand opposite. Various patronuses prowled at the front of the stands.

A loud, clear voice rang out across the room: "Rufus Scrimegour, Minister for Magic."

The lion-like man marched purposefully to his seat and sat down. "Bring her in."

A door to the left opened and an audible gasp was heard as the reason for the patronuses became clear. Juliana walked into the room, flanked by two towering Dementors, her petite frame looking even smaller between them. She was visibly shaking as she was led to an uncomfortable looking seat in the middle of the room.

Although she had been given fresh robes and her hair was elegantly swept up, there was no masking the look of torment and despair on her face, as a result of being held in Azkaban. If she had noticed Minerva and Snape, she showed no sign of it, her eyes fixed straight ahead, as though she were in a trance. She stood in front of the chair, facing the Minister.

"Miss Juliana McAllister," he addressed her. "You have brought before this Wizengamot for the crime of casting the Killing Curse against Bellatrix LeStrange. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Juliana replied, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"You may be seated," Scrimegour said.

Juliana took a shaky step back and sank, almost thankfully onto the chair behind her, as if she were unsure whether her legs could continue to hold her.

"Are you aware that this curse belongs to the group of three Unforgivable Curses?" Scrimegour asked.

"Yes," she said again.

"Then perhaps you could explain why you used this curse on the night in question?"

Juliana's eyes narrowed, like she was having difficulty remembering. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear the fog. "Um… I…"

Snape suddenly stood. "Forgive me Minister, but I think that perhaps the presence of the Dementors is having a detrimental effect on Miss McAllister's ability to remember the events clearly. I do not think they are necessary, given that Miss McAllister is not currently in possession of a wand."

Scrimegour studied Snape for a moment, thinking it over. "Very well," he said, at last. "The Dementors may be removed."

Snape took his seat again as the towering, rasping forms glided from the room. Juliana took a slow, deep breath and for the first time, her eyes flickered to Snape, but her expression didn't change. Although she knew the Dementors wouldn't be far away, now that they weren't in immediate proximity, she could feel some of her strength returning.

"Now, Miss McAllister, if you could answer the question," Scrimegour said.

"Bellatrix LeStrange was a murderous bitch!" Juliana stated. Everyone looked shocked.

Minerva closed her eyes in horror and Snape hissed, "Shut up."

But her tirade continued. "You have me on trial for killing someone who wiped out entire families, without even giving them a second thought. I bet there are people in this room right now who have lost family and friends because of her and yet you're talking like _she_ was an innocent victim!"

"Legilimens," Snape muttered under his breath, gazing hard at Juliana. "Juliana, if you do not wish to be returned to Azkaban immediately, may I suggest that you watch your mouth."

Juliana looked like she'd been struck. A stunned silence hung in the air. The Minister cleared his throat.

"I see," he said, slowly. "I will now call Professor Snape."

Snape rose and walked majestically down the steps, stopping beside Juliana, but he didn't look at her once.

"You are Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"And you were in Miss McAllister's company when the curse was cast?"

"I was, Minister."

"Then perhaps you could tell the Wizengamot what happened that night?"

Snape explained the events in as much detail as he could remember, from the moment they returned to Hogwarts; how Bellatrix had tortured Juliana and how he had disarmed her to the moment Juliana cast the fateful curse.

Scrimegour listened intently as Snape spoke. When he had finished he sat back in his chair and looked back to Juliana.

"Why did you leave Hogwarts mid-battle?" he asked her.

Juliana stood, still a little shaky, but having regained her composure. She told the Minister of finding out that Snape had been killed and how she had Apparated to the Shrieking Shack and brought him back to life. She explained that she had taken him to her home in order for him to recuperate.

Scrimegour regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. "So, you left the school hall, where you were tending to those injured, to go and tend to a dead man? Why did you do that? There must have been many others there who needed your help."

"There were others at the school who could help the injured," she replied. "But Severus was alone and I thought that I could help him."

"That was quite a risk you took," Scrimegour said. "How did you know that you would not have Apparated right on top of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"I didn't," she admitted. "But when I learned of how Severus had been killed, I knew there was a chance that I could save him."

"Its most admirable of you to risk your life to save another, but with people hurt and dying all around, why Professor Snape?"

"Because I love him!" Juliana blurted out. Snape whirled, looking at her for the first time since he had stood. Of course, they were close, but neither had actually said it before. He couldn't remember anybody ever saying they loved him. Juliana pressed her lips together, mortification washing over her, under his burning stare and that of everyone else in the room. She refused to meet their eyes.

Scrimegour raised his eyebrows. "Professor Snape, you may return to your seat," he said, breaking the silence.

Snape turned and paused for a second, all the time looking at Juliana. If she could have brought herself to look at him, she would have seen his deep black eyes soften beneath his stunned expression.

As he took his seat, Scrimegour called Professor McGonagall. She stood and gave Snape a meaningful look as she passed.

"Professor McGonagall, Miss McAllister has been employed by Hogwarts for how long now?" the Minister asked.

"She has been our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor for two years," Minerva answered. "During that time she has proved herself to be quite an asset to the school; the overall grades the students have received at both OWL and NEWT levels have improved considerably since she began teaching."

"What are your views on a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, practising Dark Arts?"

Minerva scoffed. "Juliana does not practice Dark Arts! It is my opinion that she acted in self-defence that night. Had she not performed the Killing Curse, I believe that right now I would be trying to recruit both a new Defence professor _and_ Potions Master, as it is plain to me that Bellatrix would have murdered them both!"

"So Miss McAllister effectively saved Professor Snape's life twice?" Scrimegour sounded thoughtful.

Minerva held his steady look. "Well, yes."

"Thank you Professor," he said. Minerva gave him a nod and went back to sit down. "We will now take a short break to consider our verdict. Please remain seated."

As the members of the Wizengamot filed out behind the Minister, Juliana sat back down. She still couldn't look at Snape, choosing instead to stare at her shaking hands. A soft voice close to her ear made her jump.

"I hardly think that a hearing in front of the Minister for Magic is the place for romantic declarations," Snape said.

Juliana closed her eyes. Eventually turning to face him, she said, "I don't think Azkaban is either, Severus."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This may be the last update of this story for a while. I'm having a major case of writer's block! Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review, especially Cloggie! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!!!**

**Once again, JKR is the mistress of the wizarding world. Don't sue me - I'm only playing!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8**

Juliana sat, miserable and alone in the middle of the courtroom. She had stared into Snape's unfathomable dark eyes for what had seemed like a lifetime, before he tore himself away and swept back to his seat.

She stared straight ahead as the Minister and the Wizengamot returned. She fought to keep her composure, but her insides were in knots. She was just moments away from learning her fate; her breathing quickened and her head felt light.

Scrimegour took his seat and gave her a stern look. "Miss McAllister, you are guilty of murdering Bellatrix LeStrange."

Juliana's breath caught in her throat. The Minister looked into her pale, drawn face.

"However, the Ministry is aware of the atrocities caused by You-Know-Who and his followers, one of whom was Ms LeStrange. In light of the evidence given by Severus Snape and the glowing reference from Minerva McGonagall, the Wizengamot is satisfied that you did indeed act in self defence. As a result, you have been cleared of the charges brought against you. You are therefore, free to go."

Juliana heard a cry of delight come from Minerva.

"I'm sorry?" she said, hardly daring to believe what she had just heard.

Scrimegour nodded to her. "You are free to go," he repeated. "To go and teach, to get on with your life."

Juliana looked from the Minister, around to Minerva and Snape, a look of utter disbelief on her face. Minerva looked like she could barely contain her joy; Snape met her gaze with a raised eyebrow and a slight inclination of his head. She spun back to Scrimegour.

"Oh, and before I forget," he reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out her wand, holding it out to her.

Juliana hesitated for a moment, before stepping forward and reaching up to take it from him.

"This hearing is now closed."

As the Wizengamot stood and proceeded from the room, Juliana clutched her wand to her chest and turned to face Minerva and Snape, who were hurrying towards her.

Minerva pulled her into a rib-cracking hug. "What did I tell you?" she said, releasing her and holding her at arms length to get a better look at her.

Juliana looked confusedly between the two of them. Snape eyed her curiously before holding his arm out to her. "Shall we leave?" he asked, crisply.

Still looking bewildered, Juliana took his arm, stowing her wand into her robes and allowed herself to be led from the room.

They walked quickly through the atrium, past the cheerful witch, who received foul looks from them all as she called a merry, "Have a great day, Professors!"

They made their way to the magical fireplace, which had been designated to take them back to Hogwarts, in silence. Juliana occasionally cast glances at Snape, but he still wasn't looking at her; he appeared to be deep in thought. Minerva stepped into the fireplace first, and as she threw her handful of floo powder, she cried, "Hogwarts school!" and vanished amidst the green flames. Snape extended his hand, gesturing her to follow. She turned to him and opened her mouth to speak.

"I take it you remember how to travel by floo?" he cut in. Dejected, Juliana turned away, feeling like a scolded child, took her floo powder and flung it into the fireplace. Snape watched her vanish and gave a small sigh, before he too followed.

When he arrived in Minerva's office, Juliana looked up at him and he felt a stab of regret in his stomach as he noticed the look of hurt in her eyes. He looked away quickly. Minerva filled three glasses with brandy.

"Well, I think this deserves a toast," she said, handing glasses to both Snape and Juliana. "To Juliana, the longest running Defence teacher Hogwarts has had for many years!" She raised her glass to her, Snape following suit. Juliana gave them an appreciative smile and raised her glass also.

"And to both of you," she said. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be in Azkaban. I can't thank you enough."

As they drank their drinks, Juliana suppressed a cough and tried not to grimace as the liquid burned its way down her throat. She had never liked brandy, although she appreciated the warming feeling in her stomach. She set her glass down the desk and turned to Minerva.

"If you don't mind, Minerva," she said wearily, "I think I might go and take a long hot bath."

"Of course my dear," Minerva replied. "You try to get some rest." She turned to Snape. "Severus, you'll escort Juliana back to her quarters, won't you?"

"I've only been away a week, Minerva," Juliana said, with a sideways glance at Snape. "I'm sure I can find my own way."

"Nonsense," Minerva bristled. "After what you've been through, I'd prefer it if you weren't wandering the corridors alone. No offence, Juliana, but you do look…fragile. Severus, see that she's safe."

Snape gave a single nod and put his glass on the desk next to Juliana's.

"Thanks again, Minerva," she said, before turning from the room, followed by Snape.

They made their way down the spiral staircase in silence. Only the sound of their footsteps echoed down the halls. Unable to bare the frosty silence any longer, Juliana spoke first.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," she said softly, stopping and gripping the banister, as the staircase they were descending suddenly moved. "That wasn't my intention."

Snape's head jerked towards her and he eyed her closely. "You didn't," he replied.

She returned his stare. "Then, why so cold, Sev?"

Something flickered in his eyes. Juliana couldn't place what it was. Sadness? But almost as soon as she had registered it, it was gone. He placed his hand over hers, noticing how icy it felt beneath his.

"Minerva's right," he said. "You look pale; you need to rest."

Juliana pulled her hand from his. "What I need," she said slowly, "is for you, to just answer the question!" Her voice had risen, but the tone remained controlled. Snape pursed his lips as if he was considering his response. Juliana took his silence as another rebuff, shook her head at him and fled down the stairs.

He watched her go, but made no attempt to follow. When the sound of her angry footsteps had died away, he walked slowly to his dungeons. An unfamiliar feeling had settled in his stomach. He remembered feeling it only a couple of times before, once during his fifth year; he scowled and pushed _that_ particular thought from his head, then again, after learning that Voldemort was to pursue the Potters. It was the nauseating feeling of losing something precious and that once again, it had been his own doing. He slammed the door of his dark office behind him and in an uncharacteristic fit of rage, he waved his wand across the room, sending parchments, ink, quills and jars smashing to the floor. He strode over the broken glass and scattered ink and parchment, to the chair behind his desk, where he sat and let the tears roll down his face.


	9. Chapter 9

-1**A/N:**** I am currently experiencing an acute case of writer's block - hence the pretty crappy chapters and lack of updates! I have started a new story charting my OC's arrival and the beginnings of the relationship with Severus, in the hope it may inspire me to complete this story. I have finished the first chapter and I'm contemplating posting it to see what people think. If no one's interested, I'll keep it to myself until I have another couple or so chappies ready. Is anybody intersted? I am in desperate need of a beta, so if anyone is willing to read my crap before its posted and tell me where the hell I'm going wrong, please let me know! Ta muchly**


End file.
